


Rich boy Sick boy

by hambiance



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Use, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hambiance/pseuds/hambiance
Summary: Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire, has it all. The money, the mansion, the cars, the parties, the drugs...The only thing Brucie wants more than all of that is Selina. Maybe if he could take his head out of his ass long enough to tell her then he could get a happy ever after. Of course that would imply that Selina was ready to put all her control issues aside and let love lead the way. But no.





	Rich boy Sick boy

Bruce peeled one eye open and immediately turned onto his other side. "Alfred. Close the blinds." His voice was rough, throat feeling sandy, tongue dry and coated in something.

"You can close them yourself once you rise, Master Bruce." There was a rustling coming from Bruce's dresser and he was nearly asleep when Alfred spoke again. "I've placed your suit out. Here is your robe sir. The shower is running hot. Would you like a glass of water?"

This time Bruce opened his eyes and they stayed open, though squinting. It took a little more coaxing to get him into the shower, and even more to get him out. By then he was coherent enough to dress himself, thankfully. He barely stomached a breakfast and resorted to a protein shake and coffee.

"Your meeting notes were sent to your phone, Sir." Bruce, hiding behind a pair of black designer sunglasses, pulled his phone out. He barely paused to climb into the backseat of the car, door held open by his butler. The ride to work was quiet and Bruce dozed off. In the meeting he was particularly unhelpful. 

Sitting like a king in his large office, Bruce nursed his second coffee and scrolled through his computer absently. 

"Ms.Kyle is here to see you," came his secretary's voice on the intercom and Bruce sat back in relief. He needed an excuse for all the work he wasn't doing. Jenny, his secretary, never tried to stop Selina when she came by the office. All she could do was inform Bruce when she saw Selina coming and offer the woman some coffee and get up to hold the door for her.

Bruce closed his computer and sat back. Selina strolled in and up to his desk. The door closed. "Darling," he greeted, smiling for the first time that day. First he saw Selina's glowing face, then his vision was filled with her long legs, the right one in particular revealed every time she stepped with it through a slit in her tight black knee length skirt.

"Bruce." He stood up and looped an arm around her middle and leaned in for a kiss. Selina turned her head just in time for it to fall on her long neck and her teasing laugh sounded like the tinkle of bracelets bumping against each other. 

Bruce rolled with it and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her expensive fragrance of the day. "Hmm...come here." He swiveled and lifted her onto the desk where she perched herself perfectly. A hand on his chest kept him at distance and then pushed him down into the chair. Both of his hands cupped one of Selina's shapely calves and Bruce looked up at her. "Lunch?"

"Yes, sushi." Selina was inspecting her nails. Then she reached out and started fussing with his hair. "Oh did you stay up too late?" She pinched his chin and inspected the dark circles under Bruce's eyes. "Let me..." Selina opened her purse.

"No, Selina," Bruce pulled away, knowing what was coming. "Let's go." A sharp heal in his chest stopped Bruce from leaving his seat.

"Don't be a baby." Selina produced a shiny compact and opened it up. She dropped her foot and bent forward at the waist. "Stay still." And he did. She skillfully applied a bit of make up under his eyes and brushed it a little. Bent towards him like this, Bruce could see she wasn't wearing a bra under her top. "Hm. Better. Come on." Bruce got up and followed Selina out of the office. He wondered if she carried that specific compact just for him because they definitely didn't have the same skin tone but the makeup looked so natural on Bruce. He confirmed it by checking his image in the front camera on his phone.

It was Selina's ride that took them to the lounge and in the back seat Bruce tried slipping his hand up her thigh, under her skirt, and got a smack on the chest and that laugh. He pressed on until he got a kiss out of it. It was only lunch, but the first thing they ordered was alcohol. And then too much sushi. Bruce told her about his boring meeting that morning and made fun of a few board members, impressions and all making Selina cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh while she was eating. 

Under the table she rubbed his calf with her foot. They got refills. 

"I want to go swimming," Selina said.

"Come over tonight."

"No, I want to go now."

Bruce groaned and closed his mouth around the glass, taking another drink. "I have to go back to the office, Selina."

"Oh okay. So you can't play hookie at your own company." Selina rolled her eyes and made a whipping movement. Which was ironic because she was the only one who had Bruce whipped. "Come on. I want to float around. It's hot today."

The image of Selina at his pool, scantily clad, slipping into the water, was enough to make Bruce agree. He nodded obediently. "Where's my check!" he called and a waitress came rushing over with it. "God, the service sucks here."

An hour later there they were by the outside pool at the manor. A servant stood close by in case the two had any requests. Selina lay on a recliner wearing an exceptionally small black string bikini and Bruce was rubbing her legs with sun tanning oil. He loved touching her, Selina was the sexiest thing he'd ever had and putting his hands on her always had him some kind of way, dizzy with passion. The sound system was bumping away in the shade. The pool was the best place to be on this hot afternoon. 

Bruce's phone rang and he was snapped out of his blissful state. With one hand still on Selina's thigh Bruce reached out for his phone and missed on the first try. He was a little inebriated.

"What's up bud." Tommy's voice rumbled over the speaker and Bruce set the phone down and returned both hands to his girlfriends sun soaked body.

"At the pool, playing hookie with Selina." Bruce winked at her but she just rolled her eyes behind those cateye sunglasses.

"Oh shit, really? Didn't invite me? Look, I'm just getting out of a meeting. I'll be around."

Selina made an annoyed sound and was suddenly much more alert. "Bruce." She made a 'kill' signal at her throat with a few fingers and shook her head, totally uninterested in sharing the pool with Thomas Elliot and his antics.

Bruce sighed. "Look man, maybe another time-"

"Hey I got some good stuff...you're gonna love it, why don't I bring some for you." Tommy was so vague but Bruce knew exactly what his friend was talking about and Selina watched as her boyfriend shifted, licking his lips. He looked like a starving animal.

"Bruce," she warned him, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He was caving too easily.

The face he gave Selina was full of contempt in that moment. "Yeah, why don't you come by," Bruce told Tommy, holding eye contact with his infuriated girlfriend.

"Sweet, see you soon." The line ended.

"Ugh!" Selina dropped back into the pool recliner. "I hate that guy, why'd you invite him?" She knew why though.

Bruce got up now and sat on his own recliner next her and made himself comfortable, hand behind his head. The reflections off the pool wiggled across his toned torso. His expression had softened and he rolled his eyes. "He's my friend. You can't keep me to yourself."

"Whatever. Juan, another mojito." The server came over and took her empty glass and returned soon with a full one. 

Another hour passed. Thoroughly warmed and placid from the sun, Selina got up off her recliner and pointedly stopped in front of her boyfriend, casting a shadow on his lax handsome face. Slowly Bruce blinked his eyes open, he'd also been getting sleepy in the sun. The silhouette of his shapely girlfriend was haloed in sunshine and he smiled lazily. "Jumping in the pool?" Bruce wondered. Selina nodded. "I'll hold your sunglasses," he said and reached out. When Selina pulled them off she kept her eyes locked with Bruce's, knowing she already had his attention. 

"Thanks." She deposited them in Bruce's hand then turned on the spot so that her boyfriend could see up close the way her barely there bikini was riding up her ass. The sound of a car on the front drive echoed to them but Bruce paid it no mind, watching obediently, like he knew Selina wanted him to, as she walked away and to the end of the pool. Her tanned body, glistening with oil, moved fluidly, stepping onto the diving board, and then jumping off the end for a nearly splashless dive. Bruce got to his feet and padded to the nearest edge of the pool. Selina's body sluiced through the blue water and right over to him. Upon surfacing Bruce's attention was drawn to Selina's chest as she gasped softly for a breath with parted lips. The dusty brown edge of her nipple was revealed from the dive. Water ran in rivulets down from her short slicked back hair. Bruce knelt on one knee and Selina pushed herself up, hands on the pool edge, and they met for a deep kiss. The scent of chlorine filled Bruce's nose and Selina hummed softly when his tongue pushed into her mouth, one of his strong hands behind her head keeping Selina from slipping away just yet. 

The sound of the pool gate opening alerted them that they were no longer alone. Bruce let go and Selina sank back into the pool. "Brucie! wassup?" Tommy had arrived with two models (jury's out on what type of model) in tow. Bruce held out the sunglasses in his hand and Selina took them, putting them on, and swam away. She knew that on the list of things Bruce was currently interested in she had been demoted, below Tommy and more importantly the coke he'd brought for her boyfriend.

Bruce greeted his friend with a pat on the back and ignored the girls Tommy had arrived with. The two men were instantly in another world, heads always together and talking, laughing.

Selina climbed onto her favorite pool float and laid out on her front, watching them with a frown. Tommy pulled Bruce down to sit with him under the shade by the stereo. A magazine was employed as a smooth clean surface. Tommy produced a little baggy and shook out some white powder. A credit card swept and carved it into neat little lines. A hundred dollar bill rolled up.

"Hi~" At the other end of the pool the two girls Tommy had brought (uninvited) were wading down the stairs. Selina groaned and rolled her eyes at the way they giggled, holding their arms up like the water was tickling them. "Hi you're like...Cecile, right?" the blonde asked. Her friend chose a pink pool float and struggled to climb on so the blonde had to hold it still for her.

"It's Selina." 

"Ohhh Well I'm Christy."

"I'm Lydia."

"Hm." Selina folded her arms under her chin and looked back at Bruce but was instantly distracted again by the girls floating towards her. She hissed a little under her breath.

"I just love the pool, don't you?"

"Christy, look! Oh Selina, don't tell me those are Jimmy Choo sunglasses!" 

"SO cute!"

Selina popped up onto her knees when their floats bumped. "Do you mind? Who invited you two?"

"Tommy did," Lydia said, both of them oblivious to Selina's increasing annoyance.

"Ugh. I knew that. What a pig."

"What did you call him? Tommy is the best!" Christy insisted. "Take it back, bitch."

"No. He's a fucking pig and you're a clueless orifice he sticks his dick in. Slut."

"Bitch!" Lydia gasped.

Christy leaned out and pushed on Selina's float as if she could capsize it. "Why does Brucie like you? Your nasty attitude...drown bitch."

Poolside the men were excitedly half discussing the new arms deal the company was signing (but mostly the cash it was going to bring in and what they were going to do with it).

A sudden scream drew their attention to the pool just in time to see Selina tackling Christy off her pink float and into the pool with a heavy splash. Lydia was shouting, pawing at the water like she was going to fish her friend out that way.

Bruce didn't hesitate and, pumped up on the coke, ran to the pool and dove in. When he reached the two women Selina had Christy by the long blonde hair, forcing her under the water at the (thankfully) shallow end. "Selina! Let her go!" He grabbed up his girlfriend around the waist and dragged her away until finally she let go, still spitting and hissing like some kind of feline. 

Christy was sobbing and Lydia helped her out of the pool. "What the hell?" Tommy didn't comfort the girls but stood at the pool's edge where Bruce was holding onto Selina in the water. "You got one crazy bitch, Bruce. Your tit's out sweetheart." Selina was reaching for Thomas now, pressing on Bruce's shoulders like she would climb right out of his arms and onto the deck to strangle the blonde man.

"What's wrong with you?" Bruce growled, mostly trying not to get kicked in the groin. "Knock it off!" She was too slippery and Bruce was getting pissed. He heaved her up and threw her a few feet further into the pool.

When she resurfaced Selina shook out her short black hair and bared her teeth at Bruce. "Did you throw me? Asshole!" A bout of anger left her and Selina slapped the water then made for the stairs. She adjusted her bikini top, pulling the small bits of fabric into place after they'd been pulled aside from the rough treatment. The pool maid who had been helping the other girls dry off, had a towel ready for Selina who snatched it up and marched towards the house entrance and disappeared inside.

"Selina!" Bruce was about to follow her but Tommy blocked him at the stairs, shaking his head. 

"She's all drama Bruce. Come on." 

Bruce rubbed himself with a towel, frowning and glancing at the door every other move. He should have followed her, he thought, even if she was all drama. He felt like there was something important he'd missed in the last ten minutes. They walked to the girls. Christy had calmed down for the most part and was sucking up a fruity drink through a straw like it would pacify her. "I'm so sorry about this," Bruce told her, stopping at the recliner she and Lydia were tangled on. 

"I'm so embarrassed," Christy whined and put a hand on her face, faking a rather convincing sob. With Tommy and Bruce standing above them the two women shifted imperceptibly to push their breasts forward, legs elongated.

Tommy elbowed Bruce subtly and then walked away. Bruce sat down on the recliner next to them and asked their names. They were awfully receptive to him, giggling at everything he said and smiling. When the other man returned Tommy had a lit joint between his lips. He passed it to the girls and sat beside Bruce. The four of them smoked the joint because Tommy said they "all need to chill out" and then they were in the pool again after sucking down another round of drinks. The girls split up for a playful game of chicken, one on each man's shoulders. There was laughter and light splashing. It got provocative when Tommy challenged the women that whoever got the others top off first, would win the game. Bruce couldn't deny the playfulness was a turn on. When Tommy was around things usually devolved into this kind of thing. Hopped up on coke and alcohol Bruce couldn't resist holding onto Lydia a little longer than he should have after she fell off his shoulders, faking some kind of inability to stand in the shallow water. He played along, pressing close after he 'saved her', eyes nearly crossing when her cute ass bumped his groin. He pinned her to the pool side, considering, imagining. Then he let her go.

When the sun started to set they wrapped up in robes and reclined. The lights came on at the pool, a few tiki lamps set the mood. Still there was no sign of Selina and Bruce wondered vaguely if she'd gone home. Tommy was giving him looks and Bruce knew what his friend wanted. He'd brought the extra girl for Bruce. Or maybe Tommy brought her for himself, but was willing to share. But Bruce ignored the looks.

"I'm with Selina," he said when the girls had gone inside to use the bathroom together. The two men were sitting around that little table again, cutting a few lines. "We're making it work this time."

"This time? Jesus, she's crazy, Bruce. She's too smart." Tommy leaned down and snorted a line off the magazine. "The smart ones will torture you. Get in with Lydia. I swear there's nothing going on with her besides her fake tits." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Selina's all natural. I like that she doesn't give a fuck about that shit." He took the rolled bill between his fingers when Tommy was done and made his own line disappear. Bruce laid back heavily and stared out at the view of the city they had from the pool patio. "...hot tub?"

"Hot tub."

The girls returned and excitedly joined them in the hot tub. But Bruce only stayed out for another half hour before he decided to go in. Lydia tried following him. "Brucie, where are you going?"

"I'm done for the night. Fucking tired. You're welcome to stay with Tommy." Bruce kept walking towards the house.

The pout on Lydia's lips was practically audible. "Brucie..."

"Good night." Bruce closed the door between them and shook his head. He went upstairs and relaxed when he saw a few signs that Selina was still in the house. In his room her clothes were tossed about and the shower was running. "Selina."

"Go away, I'm showering," he heard her say when he entered the bathroom.

"What if I want to shower too?"

"Then you can wait."

Bruce grumbled. "It's my bathroom." He started stripping and stepped in with her anyway. It wasn't as if the shower wasn't big enough for them both.

Selina hissed at him. "Get out!" She crossed her arms over her chest like Bruce hadn't seen her naked so many times. Bruce continued to ignore her protests and groaned happily when he stepped into the hot spray. "Bruce!" Two hands pushed at his chest.

"You got a lot of attitude, you know that?" Bruce ran his hands through his hair and then reached behind her for the shampoo and lathered his head and rinsed. Then the coconut conditioner. 

"Yeah and you have some big balls thinking you can just-" Selina was silenced when Bruce met her for a hard kiss and pressed his girlfriend back against the wall. She kept pushing at him, baring her teeth. "I hate you," Selina gasped when they parted. With her smaller frame she slipped under Bruce's arm and got out of the big shower. While she toweled off Bruce finished washing up in peace. When he was done Selina was already out of the bathroom. The steam in the room swirled and followed Bruce out the door and into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his hips. 

"I shouldn't let you sleep over," he grumbled, seeing her on the bed. "Not after the way you acted today. You terrified those poor girls."

"What are you going to do, spank me?" Selina was already wrapped up in his silky sheets and when she knelt at the edge of the bed they fell away, revealing her breasts again. "I'd like to see you try."

Hot blood rushed through Bruce at the challenge. He was still buzzing in more ways than one. Bruce braced his hands on either side of her and leaned in close, a breath away. "You've been bad."

"And you've been an asshole. If there's anyone that needs punishing, it's you kitten."

Selina was ready for him when Bruce jumped on the bed and she rolled to the side, escaping. Before the big guy could make another move to grab her Bruce let out a surprised gasp. "Fuck!" The fist in his hair dragged Bruce up the bed and he followed to avoid the pain of pulling hair. He found himself on his back. "Selina-"

"Stay there," she told him, hand on his forehead now and pushing him back into the bed. A smooth leg slid across Bruce's torso as Selina straddled him. He was entirely aware of her warm cunt on his chest. Looking up was all he could do, captured by Selina's heated smile. Then down to the swell of her breasts, her toned abdomen...her stronger thighs that flexed for a moment as she lifted herself. "Touch me, won't you?" 

Bruce's big warm hands cupped her ass, massaging and then spreading gently, teasing. Selina pushed back slightly, encouraging him on. He hiked one arm further around her so that Bruce could touch her from behind, his fingers sliding back and forth over her labia. Up above he saw her smile change, mouth relaxing, lips parting. "I shouldn't be rewarding you," he said. It was punctuated by his thumb rubbing against her clit, one finger sliding inside of her. She was warm and smelled clean down here. Bruce's cock was swelling against his thigh. 

"Oh shut up," Selina mumbled above him. Feeling her getting wet Bruce slid a second finger inside his girlfriend and watched as Selina's eyes closed.

"Hey. What about me?" Bruce was needy and high. He felt manicured nails against his scalp and Selina was determined to ignore him. "Touch me too."

Selina looked down at him, frowning. Then she climbed further up his body and Bruce opened his mouth, ready. Maybe this would keep him quiet, she thought, and sighed when Bruce started lapping at her folds and swirling his tongue around her clit. Both of his hands gripped her ass now, mostly because he loved to, but also because Selina had no mercy when it came to facesitting and should he suffocate Bruce could always push her off. It never came to that unless Selina was particularly pissed at him. Like now, Bruce realized. But she tasted so good, and Bruce was so enthusiastic about making Selina wet that he'd gladly drown here before making her dismount. Her hands braced on the headboard for a little while and the bedroom became quiet but for the wet sounds of Bruce's mouth and the occasional sigh coming from Selina.

Bruce knew she was close when Selina became especially breathless and her hands returned to his hair. He moaned against her cunt when she pulled the thick dark strands. "Good boy Brucie," she told him and Bruce could hear her smiling, thinking she was witty. But the words went straight to his cock. One of his hands left her to drift to untuck the towel around his waist. He was hard, he wanted to be touched. "Not yet, I'm almost..." Selina mumbled, knowing what Bruce was doing.

A sharp cry left her when Bruce's hand returned to her ass only to slap it. Selina dissolved into a low moan so Bruce did it again, and would have grinned if his mouth wasn't occupied. Her hips were rocking now and Selina's grip on his hair pulled Bruce's face against her and she rode out her orgasm like that. Bruce kept up with his tongue, sucking and licking his way inside of Selina. Once her breath began to even out she pushed at his head. "Stop, that's enough," she told him trying to sound in charge again but Bruce knew she was sensitive now and lapped at her warmly with a flat tongue. She was trying to get off of him and Bruce flexed, pushed her by the hips, and rolled so that he was on top of her.

"Lay down," he said when Selina tried sitting up. On principle of spite she pushed at Bruce's big chest and tried to slip away. She nearly made it when Bruce was pulling off his towel but he caught her by the ankle and dragged his girlfriend back under him.

"Are you going to fuck me now, Bruce?" Her eyes told him she was excited and only playing games. Bruce caged her in on his knees and elbows. Selina let out a pleased moan, Bruce's mouth was on her breast, lips around her nipple and sucking. "You like to use your mouth," she purred, nearly smiling. "Because I'm so tasty?" 

Bruce cupped her other breast and his lips followed, giving this nipple a similar treatment. His blue eyes looked up at her, then closed when he felt her hands touching his sides, down down to his hips, the crease of his thighs. His mouth opened and Bruce buried his face in her chest, panting softly and enjoying the way she stroked his cock, slow and warm. 

"No words?" Selina teased then she gasped when Bruce shifted them suddenly, rolling Selina onto her front. 

Bruce straddled her thighs, his heavy cock on her ass. "Don't need em," he rumbled. "Don't move," Bruce told her a little more pointedly when he saw her reaching out across the bed, probably to pull herself up and slip away. To emphasize his point Bruce gripped the back of her neck with one big hand and kept her pinned. Selina loved it and arched her back, lifting her ass off the bed to tempt her boyfriend. Bruce used his other hand to stroke himself a couple times. Selina could feel the head of his cock teasing her wet pussy, almost inside her and then backing off again.

"Bruce," she said and did not whine. Selina knew how he would feel inside of her, warm and thick. The hand on her neck tightened and Selina's face was pressed further into the sheets. She strained to keep her back arched. Down at her sides she felt Bruce's legs within reach and she scratched him on the sensitive insides of his thighs. A curse left him and Bruce pushed inside her. She felt his hand on her ass, spreading her a little and she knew Bruce was watching his cock stretch her open. As for Selina the attention made her prideful and she moaned.

At first they rocked together like this, blissful now that they were connected. Selina could tell Bruce was getting impatient when he let go of her and propped his hands on the bed. She tapped his arm with her palm. "I want to be on top," she said and heard Bruce grumble something. Now that she wasn't held down Selina pushed herself up.

"I said don't move," Bruce said louder this time and Selina was pressed down into the bed again with Bruce's hot body blanketing hers and his big arms wrapped around her torso. 

"Bruce!" It was a cry of both protest and passion because now Bruce was thrusting quickly inside of her, his face buried in her neck. She felt teeth. "Don't bite," she gasped out and the teeth disappeared, replaced by a hot open mouth leaving kisses on her shoulder. One of Selina's arms wiggled out of their writhing tangle and dramatically reached for something, anything, and she gripped the sheets. "Oh- Oh my God Bruce don't you fucking stop," she told him. Her knees widened and she pressed her hips back to meet every stroke. One of Bruce's warm hands slid down to palm her pubic bone and his fingers rubbed a little clumsily at her clit. It was enough and Bruce shuddered when he felt her orgasm again, squeezing and pulsing around his cock. 

Selina let herself be loud for a moment, overtaken with pleasure, before she quieted. Lax and panting softly under Bruce, she felt her boyfriend start to break rhythm and she slapped his thigh to draw his delirious attention back to her. "Don't come in me," she told Bruce and it seemed just in time because suddenly he was shifting, pulling out, and grinding against her ass. Warm come spilled over the small of her back and she sighed, face down on the bed. "Or on me..." she added knowing it was useless now. "I just took a shower Bruce...but you just have to make a mess don't you." 

"I suppose I can't do anything right?" Bruce guessed, a little breathless. Selina was obviously trying to get up now so he unwrapped himself from her and rolled aside. He heard her vaguely say "no" as she slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom. Bruce dragged the sheets and blanket up over his spent body. It was a miracle his head landed on a pillow. By the time Selina joined him in bed again Bruce was nearing a blissful sleep. She crawled in behind him once the lights were out and there in the dark she slid an arm around Bruce's side and pressed up against his big warm back. 

It was obvious that Bruce was asleep by his steady breathing and the sort of heavy quality to his limbs. Selina lay awake for a little while, gazing over Bruce's shoulder at the window and the dark trees beyond.


End file.
